


How It Should Have Gone

by Balletismyobsession



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balletismyobsession/pseuds/Balletismyobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine through the seasons as I think the writers should have handled their storylines (aka if the writers didn't fuck it all up).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sadie Hawkins

Blaine had his doubts about going to Sadie Hawkins. Last time… well last time wasn't something he wanted to remember.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised and his mouth tweaked to the side in his curious, caring gaze.

Blaine shook his head to clear his mind of the memory and smiled up at his boyfriend. "Yeah." He sealed the word with a smile.

"You looked pretty zoned out there," Kurt mentioned and sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist. The material of Kurt's suit was soft against Blaine's bicep. He knew how long Kurt had spent tailoring the jacket to fit him perfectly, skimming his lean body and for a moment Blaine's heart fluttered. The next time he saw Kurt in a suit would be when he was walking down the aisle to be his husband. When Blaine got up the courage to propose, that is. "Blaine, are… Do you not want to go?"

"No, no, it's not that." He turned towards Kurt, seeing the worry that had clouded over in his eyes. This was their last school dance together and he was terrified. "I do want to go with you—I do—it's just…" His eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed.

There was a moment of silence before Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, Blaine," he breathed. "It's the dance. Sadie Hawkins. Of course; I'm sorry. I—I didn't mean to. I didn't even ask if… you were okay with going."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hands, suddenly feeling a chill on his bare arms, his own suit jacket waiting to be tried on. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I just can't stop thinking about it. It's been years but—" He broke off and his gaze slid to the ground before he shrugged and turned back to Kurt. "I know that none of the kids at McKinley would do that. I know they wouldn't." He shook his head as if to affirm his own statement, as though he needed help believing it. "It's stupid. But I didn't think the kids at my last school would do what they did either."

Kurt's fingers danced gently on Blaine's palm. "You are so much stronger than you were then." He smiled and held Blaine's gaze. "And you have so many friends at McKinley. And you have me. There won't be anyone who would be crazy enough to even think about… anything that horrible." He paused, letting his words linger in the air, and then leaned closer to press their foreheads together. Their eyes slid closed in the comfort of being so near each other. Kurt exhaled, opened his eyes, and kissed Blaine's nose. "I'm completely willing to ditch the dance and watch movies with you that night if that's what you want. But if you do want to go, I'll be with you the whole time." He squeezed his hand and straightened, noting Blaine's eyes lingering closed for a second longer. "You never did tell me how you managed to get me a ticket. Aren't graduated students not allowed back?"

Blaine let a smile appear on his face, the familiar impish grin he'd adopted from Kurt. "I asked Sue for a favor."

"And she relented? Just like that?" Kurt stood and went to the mirror, straightening his jacket.

"I mentioned I'd be going with Tina if she said no and that seemed to make her angry for some reason." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "So she gave me permission to ask you to be my date."

Kurt turned in his arms, looping his own around Blaine's shoulders.

"And that jacket looks too good on you for it to stay in the back of your closet."

Kurt grinned. "Does that mean you want to go?"

The anxious thump and rising emotion in Blaine's heart returned, but then his lips were pressing against Kurt's and the fear subsided. He loosened his grip around his waist and brought his hands up to Kurt's jawline, cupping his face securely and pulling him closer. It was his favorite way to kiss Kurt, with his hands holding his beautiful face with gentle strength. It was as intimate a gesture as he could get away with in public, but when they were alone he hoped Kurt felt as at home and safe kissing Blaine as he did kissing Kurt.

When Blaine pulled away, he felt lightheaded and if the breathless look on Kurt's face was any indication, he felt the same way. "I'll take that as a yes."

The night of Sadie Hawkins found Blaine and Kurt in matching black suits and crisp white button downs. Kurt had donned a skinny silk tie in bright blue while Blaine had chosen his signature bow tie in the same shade.

They sat in the backseat of Kurt's car in the McKinley parking lot, the radio softly playing music they'd long ago stopped paying attention to. Kurt's long legs were sprawled across the back seat with his body pressing against the car door, Blaine in his arms with their fingers linked. Kurt was humming quietly, knowing how it calmed Blaine, and moving his thumb in gentle strokes across his wrist. Blaine had settled into Kurt's lap and hadn't moved since. He wanted to stay there forever.

"I love you," he said in the darkness and could feel Kurt's smile against his hair.

"And I love you."

"I'm ready now." He didn't think he'd ever be ready, but Kurt was here and he was sure everyone else was wondering where they were. Blaine sat up, took one last deep breath, and opened the car door, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Together, they walked hand in hand towards the thrumming bass inside McKinley's gym.

***********

True to his word, Kurt didn't leave Blaine's side the whole night.

"Wow, you guys still in the honeymoon stage or what?" Sam's comment had been met with a laugh from Blaine and Kurt had dismissed it with a joke, but Blaine felt like he would be able to enjoy himself tonight surrounded by his friends, with Kurt's hand linked in his. Blaine soon exchanged his jacket and bow tie for the alternate color scheme the rest of the Glee guys wore during their number. He was able to relax in performing, and having locked eyes with Kurt a couple of times as he bopped his head along to the music, Blaine's jacket folded over his arm, he felt relief.

As he met Kurt after the performance, his face blushed and glowing, he stood still to let Kurt put on his jacket and didn't pull away when he used buttoning it up as an excuse to get closer and softly kiss his cheek. A smile played at Blaine's lips and then he let the laugh burst from his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him on the lips, feeling happiness flood every vein.

"You were great, baby," Kurt congratulated him and straightened his bow tie before pulling him to meet up with their friends again.

Taking a break from dancing, talking over the beat of the music, they had finally released one another's sweaty palms. Kurt saw Sam approaching them in a quick rush of steps, but he only had time to look up and open his mouth but not enough time to send out a word of greeting. Blaine had his back to Sam and their fellow New Directioner clapped Blaine on the back, saying something about a plan of some kind but Kurt's mind didn't process what he said because the look on Blaine's face made every thought disappear in a moment. Blaine looked utterly terrified, the split second of heartbreaking fear flashed across his face, and then Blaine turned and his fist connected with Sam's jaw, the scream of surprise dying on his lips.

The blow sent Sam reeling back, his hand pressed to his face and his own jolted scream rising above the music. Those closest to the group stopped dancing, just froze in place. They couldn't have known what was going on, that it was memory-jarred reflexes and bad timing. Horror settled on Blaine's features immediately, so upset and shocked at his own action that he could hardly speak. "S—Sam, Sam, oh my god… I—I—I…d—didn't—"

Kurt felt frozen, too, seeing the instant regret in Blaine's eyes and the way his hands shook as he scrambled to Sam. The moment Blaine's hands touched Sam's shoulders, Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and ran up to the two, ignoring the crowd now gathered around them.

"What the fuck?!" Sam shouted, tenderly poking a finger at his cheek.

"I'm s—so sor—r—ry." Blaine met Kurt's eyes and the shame on his face doubled.

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine, putting his hands on Sam's arm, trying to placate the situation. "Sam, he… It was a mistake. You know he can be jumpy; he didn't mean it. Do you want me to get you some ice? Please don't be mad. It was an accident, just an accident."

Sam's lips opened and closed again, then he moved his jaw side to side. "I'm fine," he said tersely. "Just…" he trained his eyes on Blaine, "What the fuck, dude?"

The terrified look in Blaine's eyes was back again. "I thought—" he cut himself off. "I didn't know who you were."

"Well, look next time, okay?" Sam glanced from Blaine to Kurt, then he stocked off, rubbing his cheek.

Music was still playing, some couples still dancing, but most students were staring at them, waiting for something.

"Don't you have dancing to get back to?" Kurt shot to the crowd, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him as fast as he could to the doors. Blaine seemed more than willing to get out of there, and together they picked up speed until they were running down the halls and outside. The cool night air shoved its way down their collars and stung their sweat-beaded foreheads and cheeks. Kurt shivered and turned to see that Blaine had slid down against the wall with his head in his hands. His breath came in fast gasps and though Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder as soft as he could, Blaine still seemed surprised to feel his touch.

He looked up and the tears were streaming down his cheeks, no doubt having started to fall much earlier than this moment. "It was Sadie Hawkins all over again," he whispered, his voice catching. "I was going to get beat up again. I was going to spend another night in the hospital. Get the person I love hurt because of me. I was… I was there. I was this little kid again; I could feel them cornering me, taunting me, punching me. They left me there, bleeding on the sidewalk and…" He closed his eyes, his face going pale, getting dizzy in remembering. "I didn't mean to…" The tears spilled over again. "I didn't mean it."

Kurt moved from kneeling to sitting beside him, putting his arm around him and bringing him in close. "I know. I know it was an accident. And Sam does too. Well, he will soon if he doesn't already."

Blaine turned, burying his face in Kurt's chest and he just held him until he stopped shaking. Kurt's hand moved methodically on Blaine's back, trying to calm him in the best way he knew how. He placed gentle kisses on the top of Blaine's head and waited, holding Blaine tighter both to show him he was there and also hoping to cover him from the wind.

Blaine had been quiet for a while when he lifted his head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know, baby, I know." Kurt gave him another hug with Blaine's jacket muffling his words. He kissed him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I should find Sam," Blaine said quietly. The shame colored his cheeks again.

Kurt took his hand. "I'll go with you."

Blaine nodded, stood. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and clutched Kurt's hand tighter. Then they walked through the doors again, the warmth welcoming now, and retraced the path to the gym.

Finding Sam was easy enough, sitting with Tina and holding a bag of ice to his cheek. Kurt heard Blaine's stuttering breath and was surprised when he let go of his hand to run up to him.

"Sam," he started almost breathlessly, "please, it was an accident. I would never hurt you or… or anyone, I just panicked and it was too late. I'm so sorry."

Sam's lip twitched but there was no hate in his eyes. "I get it. I've had worse." He smiled then and Blaine's furrowed brow relaxed. "It was a mistake. I'm not mad at you."

"Are you—"  
"Yes," Sam stood and squeezed his arm in acknowledgment. "Stop worrying. Go enjoy the rest of the dance."

Blaine stared at him for a moment, then felt Kurt's fingers at his hip. He turned his head.

"Dance with me?" Kurt asked softly. With one last look at Sam, Blaine nodded to Kurt and followed him to the dance floor.

They stayed toward the perimeter, Blaine's arms hugging Kurt close around the waist. Kurt draped his arms loosely on his shoulders, and when Blaine rested his head in Kurt's neck he pressed his cheek to Blaine's. They swayed gently, not paying much attention to what song was playing but once in a while Kurt would hum softly in his ear. Blaine's body felt weak with the adrenaline surge and then crashing guilt and shame in a short period of time, but Kurt's arms enveloped him in a calming circle. So he closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of Kurt's cologne and cleared his mind as his anxiety faded and his heartbeat finally slowed.


	2. Shooting Stars

Blaine:

1:06pm

I'm not allowed to call you but I really want to. I want to hear your voice but we can't use our phones because they might hear. There's someone with a gun in the school, Kurt. Someone's here and I'm so scared.

1:07pm

This isn't like the drills. This is real. Holy shit this is real.

1:10pm

Please text me back. I don't want to be alone now.

1:15pm

Please.

Kurt:

1:30pm

Blaine! Oh my god, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Class just ended. I didn't have my phone on. How could I not have had my phone on? Are you okay? What's going on? There's someone with a gun in the school? Oh my god.

Blaine:

1:32pm

I'm okay. Everyone is. We're all together. Except for Brittany. She's not here. She'll be fine, right? She'll be fine. She has to be. I'm so scared. Everyone is crying. I want to go home.

Kurt:

1:33pm

Do you know where she is? She will be okay, Blaine. I promise she will be. And you will be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you, you hear me?

Blaine:

1:35pm

I think she went to the bathroom. Now she's trapped out there with whoever has the gun. Sam is freaking out. He wants to go to her.

Kurt:

1:37pm

I want to throw up. That made me think what if it was you out there alone? Oh god, Blaine, I want to be with you.

Blaine:

1:40pm

I know. So do I. I couldn't lose you.

1:41pm

If you were trapped out there, I would go after you. No question.

Kurt:

1:42pm

No, you would stay where you are and I would hide. You're not risking your life for me. Now or figuratively.

1:43pm

She's smart. She'll find a place to hide.

Blaine:

1:45pm

Yeah.

Kurt:

1:47pm

I know you're scared.

1:49pm

I am too. I'm terrified. No one knows what's going on.

1:54pm

Blaine?

2:09pm

Blaine. Please answer me.

2:11pm

Okay maybe your phone died? Please let that be the case. I can't lose you.

2:12pm

Please be okay.

2:15pm

Blaine!

2:19pm

BLAINE

2:19pm

Oh god don't do this to me. Don't. Don't you dare.

Blaine:

2:26pm

Kurt, I'm sorry. Someone rattled the door. We had to be silent, no light. There were footsteps. Whoever it was… they're gone now. But what if they come back? Marley looks like she's going to pass out. I kind of feel like I might throw up.

Kurt:

2:27pm

Don't ever give me a reason to feel like that again.

2:28pm

I thought they got you. I thought you were dead, Blaine. I thought you were gone.

2:30pm

I've talked to Burt and Carole. Your mom called them, too, since no one can call you. I'm sitting in front of the TV watching the news coverage. This is crazy. It doesn't feel real.

Blaine:

2:31pm

I'm not dead. I can't stop shaking, but I'm not dead.

2:32pm

Brittany must be terrified.

2:33pm

It feels like this should be a dream. Nightmare, really, but I can't wake up.

Kurt:

2:35pm

Just close your eyes and breathe. Warbler warm ups, remember? And I'm here. I'm with you.

2:36pm

I'll always be with you.

Blaine:

2:45pm

Some of the kids just filmed goodbye videos to their parents. I couldn't do it. I thought I would pass out. I can't do it.

Kurt:

2:47pm

It's okay. You're okay. You'll all be fine.

Blaine:

2:48pm

And if we're not?

2:49pm

I want you to know that you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

Kurt:

2:50pm

Blaine, stop thinking like that.

2:51pm

Don't.

Blaine:

2:51pm

I'll always love you. Fiercely and forever.

Kurt:

2:52pm

I'm serious. Stop it right now. You're making me panic.

2:53pm

I love you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I never thought I'd know what true love felt like. And I found it with you.

Blaine:

2:57pm

I want to go home.

Kurt:

2:58pm

Soon. It will be okay, and you'll be home soon.

Blaine:

3:00pm

Oh thank god.

3:01pm

They just gave the all-clear. They're evacuating classes one at a time.

Kurt:

3:02pm

I just heard it on the news. I'm getting calls from so many people. Thank god you're okay. It's over, baby. It's over and you're okay.

3:03pm

You better call me the second you can, okay?

Blaine:

3:05pm

Of course I will. I love you so much.

Kurt:

3:07pm

I love you too.


	3. The Quarterback

It was hard enough to say goodbye to Finn at his funeral. Saying goodbye to him again at McKinley was going to hurt so much. Kurt didn't know how he managed to get out of bed. He woke up to a text from Blaine, simply reading "Courage," and after standing in the shower for as long as he could get away with, he wrapped himself in a robe and walked out of the bathroom to find Blaine sitting on his bed.

"Carole let me in," he explained quickly. "I thought… you might want some company this morning?" His voice was low and measured, letting Kurt choose wether to accept or decline. "Anyway, I brought you coffee and there's a smoothie in the fridge downstairs or I can make you oatmeal or cereal…" He trailed off and held up the Lima Bean to-go cup in his hand, tapping it absentmindedly with his palm.

Kurt nodded and took the cup, grateful for the warmth radiating into his own hands. He just took a warm shower and he still felt cold all over. "Stay," he whispered.

Blaine gave him an encouraging glance. "What do you need me to do?"

A burst of gloomy laughter broke the silence. "I don't know what to wear. I can't even look at my suit, the one I wore to…" He swallowed hard and his eyes trained on the floor. "I don't know if I can say goodbye to him twice."

Gentle fingers took the coffee from Kurt's hands and placed it on the table, then he was wrapped in Blaine's strong hug that was so familiar. He thought he'd never stop needing Blaine's arms around him. The tears came before Kurt realized it. He didn't think he had more tears with the amount that had been washed away in the shower. He was silent, forehead pressing into Blaine's neck, both returning and relishing in his fiance's embrace. When he pulled away, he saw Blaine's eyes were red and glassy. A tear fell down Kurt's cheek and Blaine brushed it away with his thumb. He gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and moved to Kurt's closet. Kurt didn't miss that he rubbed his eyes on the way there.

Blaine pushed aside the many shirts as Kurt took small sips from the coffee and wiped at his eyes, eventually dabbing concealer on the red spots of his face. His heart lurched as his hand settled on the black suit carefully arranged on the farthest back area of the closet he could have put it. He remembered the funeral so clearly. Kurt's hands had been shaking so badly he hadn't been able to button his shirt. They'd sat together in the front row, the grass so green and freshly mowed, the scent of lilies in the air, too idyllic a setting for the devastating reason they were gathered there. Blaine had put his arm around Kurt, drawing him in close and though Kurt sat up as straight as he could, silent tears spilled over. Blaine remembered hardly being able to see through the blur of own tears. They'd barely made it home before Kurt broke down and Blaine had rubbed his back and they'd cried together, tangled in cold sheets.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and from behind the suit, his hand brushed the fake leather sleeve of Finn's varsity jacket. He paused and instead grabbed a red button up shirt and went to the dresser for darker red pants. He knew Kurt didn't want to wear black today.

Kurt took the clothes and began to change without scrutinizing how they looked. He trusted Blaine. Once he was dressed, he took a breath and turned, holding his arms out defeatedly. "I guess we should go."

Blaine nodded in agreement, began to follow him out the door, only to turn back and pause in front of the closet. His hand rested on the sleeve, biting his lip.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, leaning against his room doorframe with crossed arms.

Blaine looked back, then slid the jacket off the hanger. He cradled it in his arms and wordlessly held it out to Kurt. His eyebrows furrowed, then lifted in question.

And Kurt smiled gently, nodding, letting Blaine put the jacket on him and so glad that he was there.

**********

He hardly talked that day. He got more hugs than he could ever remember getting. He kept twisting his engagement ring, most of the time not even realizing he was doing it until Blaine gently covered his hand with his own. It was hard being in the choir room now that Finn's presence in the room hung in the air, wrenching the invisible hole in Kurt's heart left by his stepbrother's death. Hugging the jacket to his body made him feel like Finn was there. He hurt less while wearing it.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder during Santana's song tribute to Finn and was grateful for Blaine's arm wrapping around him to hold him close. The comfort was needed more than he realized until he sunk into his boyfriend's warm arms. He hadn't cried since they left the house but he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He blinked repeatedly so they wouldn't fall. When Santana stuttered and stopped, taking shuddering breaths, he lifted his head and felt Blaine's hand fall from his. Blaine stood, ready to go down to her but Will and Puck were faster. Santana shrieked and ran from the room, leaving behind stunned silence. Kurt stood, too, holding onto Blaine's arm and when he saw the pained look in Blaine's eyes, kissed his cheek.

"I'll go," Kurt said gently.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, pressing warmth and love in the gesture. Then he let him go.

***********

He leaned against the lockers, hands alternating between being stuffed in his pocket or arms crossing in front of him or picking at his nail beds. His heart fluttered in nervousness, wondering what was going on. He knew Kurt could handle himself, that if he needed help he would ask, but Blaine couldn't help but feel anxious while waiting. He wasn't gone long, thought it felt that way, and finally Blaine heard echoing footsteps and looked up to see Kurt round the corner. He pushed off the set of lockers and waited, taking his hands out of his pockets again. "Hey."

He noticed immediately that he was no longer wearing Finn's jacket. Blaine's mouth opened in question but before he could speak, Kurt said simply, "She needed it more."

He didn't push it, just held out his hand, gave Kurt a soft smile when he took it, and offered, "I'm sure she appreciated what you did. You're the kindest person I know."

Kurt cocked his head, rubbing his elbow with his hand.

"I mean it," Blaine said, and stretched up taller to give Kurt a kiss on the forehead.

Blushing, he looked away for a moment and leaned against the lockers as Blaine had done before. "I told her to give it back after Glee. I need it back." He looked at Blaine and knew he understood. "It's hard being here now," Kurt said quietly, sighing while looking around the empty hall. "That memorial will be gone soon, and everyone will start to forget."

Blaine just gave his hand a squeeze, unsure of how to help. His brow furrowed in worry and empathy, but words weren't enough to make Kurt feel better. "Do you want to go home? I'm sure they'll understand."

Kurt's head lifted. "No. No, I feel like I need to be here." He shrugged. "And I'd be alone at home and I don't want to be alone yet."

Blaine brought their clasped hands up and gently kissed his fingers. "You won't be," he promised.

"I couldn't do this without you. Thank you." Kurt leaned their foreheads together, taking in the stillness of the moment, and then he surprised them both by kissing Blaine. The kiss was gentle, but pressed firmly and lovingly. When he pulled away, Blaine took his arm.

"Ready to go back?"

Kurt took a breath and nodded, punctuating his intent with a quick, "Yes."

*************

"Alright, who took it?" Santana was a whirlwind bolting into the choir room. Blaine stood, his hand absentmindedly straying behind him protectively in front of Kurt. "I put it down for two seconds—two seconds—and it was gone. Which one of you took it?" Her eyes flashed. "Puck, give it back! I know you took it!"

His hands shot up. "I didn't take anything!"

"I know you took the jacket!" She growled, angrier than Kurt had seen her in a long time. His heart fell to the bottom of his chest. Finn's jacket. He swallowed slowly, his throat suddenly very dry.

Santana and Puck were still arguing, other members of the Glee club on their feet and talking loudly. Kurt stayed in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, feeling fear seep into his bones. It couldn't be gone. That was one of the only things he had left of Finn, the only thing he'd wanted to keep.

Blaine looked back at him for a moment, just one moment, and the horror in Kurt's eyes immediately stabbed Blaine's heart.

"I didn't touch it, I swear." Puck's voice was low; he was making sure his statement was heard clearly.

Her eyes flashed, and then Santana crumbled, her face twisting in sadness and realizing that he meant what he said. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry." She met Kurt's eyes for a brief second, and then walked out.

The silence in the room was deafening. Then Puck let out a sad, frustrated sigh and went after Santana and Brittany, who had trailed her almost immediately. Mr. Sheuster began to try to calm everyone down, as the looks of shock on the faces of the New Directioners quickly spread and they started speaking up. Blaine turned, silent, and tried to get one word—any word—out.

The bell signaling the end of the class period had never been so loud.

***********

Blaine spent the better part of the night rotating between tossing and turning in his own worry for his boyfriend's grief and holding Kurt until his tears gave way to sleep, until he would wake up again. He'd been so strong all day at McKinley, but his composure gave way halfway through his moisturizing routine.

"Babe?" Blaine said softly from by the bathroom door, a glass of water in his hand. The door was open, pouring soft light into the darkened bedroom. Kurt was staring into the mirror, his eyes glassy and hand resting on the open jar in front of him.

There was a pause, then Kurt blinked and shook his head, wiping his hand hastily on a towel and looking back up.

"Do you—"

"I keep thinking he's going to barge in here and ask me what to do about his sunburn or… or if his shirt needs to match his shoes. Or just to talk." Kurt gave a small smile in the mirror, his eyes meeting Blaine's. "I think I miss that the most. Just talking."

The glass made a soft clinking sound on the vanity when he set it down. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing him once on the cheek. There wasn't anything Blaine could say that he hadn't already said, nothing Kurt didn't already know.

Kurt nodded, turning to let Blaine hug him. He let himself be held, and then his grip tightened and he began shaking silently.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, a comforting tone on his lips. He tried to pull away to begin a calming stream of words, but Kurt would not let him go. Not this time. He gripped Blaine's t-shirt tighter, the sobs becoming evident and louder though Kurt pressed his face tighter into his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine wrapped his arms more tightly around him, letting him cry until his knees were tingling from kneeling on the bathroom floor. His hands ran gentle circles on Kurt's back, and his shirt was cold where Kurt's tears soaked through. He licked his lips again, trying to avoid his own gaze in Kurt's mirror, trying so hard and failing to not see how his boyfriend's back shook as he sobbed and knowing there wasn't anything he could do to stop the ache in his heart.

When Kurt began to settle, his sobs quieting to short gasps, his tense grip slackening as his muscles gave out, Blaine took a let out a soft breath. He returned Kurt's tight embrace and began to help Kurt up and to bed, capping the moisturizer and turning off the light before crawling next to him and making sure the covers were drawn up close.

Kurt was quiet now, except for the occasional sniff, and Blaine rubbed his fingers in silence on Kurt's forehead until his breaths were even and measured.

***********

Blaine had left Kurt with a cup of coffee on the nightstand and a short note before he headed to school. Leaving him had been hard but he needed to figure out who had taken the jacket. He wanted more than anything to be able to get it back. Kurt needed it. And he would ask every person in the school if he had to, starting with Sue Sylvester.

He strode through the halls with more determination than he thought he had left. His knew his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying along with—and for—Kurt. No one acknowledged him this morning and he cringed to think how unapproachable he obviously looked. He groaned and turned on his heel, his shoe squeaking against the ground to go back to his locker. Maybe he still had some cover up stashed in there. Confronting Sue would be easier if she had less to work with to insult him.

He adjusted his shoulder bag and threw open the locker door. He blinked to make sure his eyes weren't blurring in sleeplessness and reached out to touch the note he found staring up at him from the locker shelf.

I'm sorry, was all it said, typed in standard font so he had no way of knowing who it came from.

Underneath the note was Finn's jacket, folded up neatly, and at that point Blaine didn't care who had broken into his locker and didn't even feel the need to find out who had taken it in the first place.

He held the jacket in his arms and started walking to the front doors, already digging in his bag for his keys. ********

"Hey, Blaine," Mr. Sheuster said, as they almost collided in the hallway, startling him from his excitement to give Kurt something good to hold onto. "Are you doing okay? I know yesterday was difficult…"

Blaine stared at him, the words not sinking in right away. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. But um… I—I need to go." He shook off his teacher's gaze, not noticing that William Scheuster had glanced too long at the jacket in his arms and nodded in relief when his back was turned.


	4. Bash

"No, Blaine, I'm going. I'm doing this."

Kurt had been released from the hospital less than one week ago. He'd been sleeping on and off most days, taking pain pills whenever he was allowed, but he didn't have time to wait before his body healed as much as it needed to before his critique. Blaine knew he needed rest, more rest than he had gotten, before his mid-winter critique for NYADA. But this was Kurt, and Blaine also knew there was no way he would miss it.

"They only critique once a year. I can't be placed in higher classes without it and then I'll be behind in my degree. I can't wait a whole year before doing it again, and that's if Carmen lets me try again after dropping out."

"You didn't drop out," Blaine protested. "You…you were hurt, Kurt. Badly. And she has to understand. She'll let you—"

Kurt had set his gaze and Blaine stopped mid-sentence. His eyes flickered away from his fiance's face. Blaine had been holding him as often as he could, just couldn't bear to be apart from him now that he was safe, and he'd studied every cut, every bruise, every splayed lash against his bandaged cheek. He'd felt fear that had never shot through his veins like it had on the night he got the call that Kurt was in the hospital. When Kurt winced in his sleep from unconsciously moving in a dream or when Blaine needed to talk to him calmly with measured reassurance and begging to get him to eat when it hurt his jaw too much to open his mouth, those moments broke Blaine's heart. It was the same sinking feeling he'd had with the phone against his ear and his heart in his throat, and every stabbing ache both reminded him how lucky he was that Kurt was here and also how scared he was that Kurt wouldn't be okay.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and reached up to gently touch Blaine's chin and turn his face towards him again. "Blaine?"

He shook his head once, leaned into the hand. "Sorry."

"What were you thinking of?" Kurt looked worried. "Your face just kind of… changed."

"It's nothing." Blaine smiled and laced their fingers together. But Kurt saw right through that, reminding him gently that they told each other they would share things that bothered them. Blaine dipped his head, resting his forehead on Kurt's hand and then lowering their hands into his lap. "I keep seeing that day in my head and remembering how it felt to see you on that bed and not knowing if you would wake up, even though they said you would, and it hurts to remember that." He didn't realize his voice had dropped to a low whisper, ashamed that he couldn't let the memories go.

Kurt's eyes were glistening, his fingers tightening around Blaine's. "You mean so much to me," Kurt said gently. "Can I do anything to help?"

Blaine shrugged and turned his head. "I don't know."

"Lay with me, then?" As he twisted to lay beside him, he fought the image of Kurt's body covered in a hospital blanket on a stiff mattress where he'd fallen asleep to the beeping of monitors and glaring lights.

*********

The day of Kurt's critique, Blaine had made him a protein smoothie because he was too nervous to attempt the denser foods he'd been trying to get down. The smaller cuts were healing and the bruising had gotten worse but cover up had helped to tone down the discoloration. He'd been lucky to not have suffered more injuries. He could have been in a coma, or had broken bones, or not have made it to the hospital alive. The fear that still crept in Blaine's heart set him with flashbacks from his own beating at Sadie Hawkins, and many times he'd imagined Kurt being hurt so badly like he was though he had to remind himself that Kurt was much better off, no matter how much it wrenched his chest to look at Kurt's beautiful and beaten face.

He touched a finger to Kurt's jawline, barely brushing the skin. "Are you ready?" He asked, staring at him in the mirror and resisting the urge to hug him from behind so he wouldn't unintentionally cause him pain. His arm and right side of his body had hit the ground hard—and bruised in the process—and though it wasn't as bad as his face, he still moved stiffly.  
Kurt returned his gaze, nervousness in his features. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course you do, Kurt. Of course." He looked tired, lack of sleep prominent in his face, and the bruising didn't help. Even the cover up could only do so much. He was still the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen, but seeing him like this made Blaine wish he could take all of his pain for him. The nervousness flashed in his eyes though Kurt held himself taller and smoothed out his shirt. "You're going to kill this thing." Blaine offered a goofy grin, happy to see Kurt's face relax slightly.

Kurt nodded and with one last look at his outfit, turned to face Blaine. "Let's do this."

***********

Blaine sat at the table, watching Kurt begin and feeling so much pride for his boyfriend well up in him and threaten to brim over. He settled for a smile pasted on his face, blinking to stay the tears. He was so proud of him. So, so proud. He'd overcome a lot and here he was, completely owning this song and still entertaining the crowd. The song was four minutes, which didn't seem too long when Blaine listened to Kurt practicing softly in the shower over the past few days, but now with the addition of theatricality, it didn't take long to see how much effort this was taking.

He didn't let his smile waver, ready to be there with encouragement if Kurt looked his way, but he could see the pain in Kurt's eyes and how he winced on the longer notes that sent sharp pain through the worst of the bruises on his face. His hand clenched by his side at moments, and the wrinkling between his eyebrows could be mistaken for concentration, but Blaine knew better. Heart thumping in his ears, Kurt's voice trickled into his brain and like every song his boyfriend sang, Blaine felt the emotion and talent Kurt poured into the words. He snuck a quick glance at Carmen, not surprised to see that her face gave no indication to what she was thinking.

Kurt was trying to hold it together, Blaine could see that clearly, but each passing minute seemed to drag on longer than he'd thought possible. By the time the song ended, Blaine felt overwhelming love and happiness for Kurt's performance and for Kurt himself. He clapped along with the rest of the room, though Blaine's smile fell as he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes and how he was barely bowing, using one hand to hold onto the piano he leaned against. He seemed so pale now under the spotlights, his purple bruising taking on a grey tinge. Against his better judgement, Blaine stood and glanced at Burt. He was sure the look on Burt's face was a mirror of his own—pride and fear. Instead of asking, he plastered a big smile on his face and walked forward, clapping as he reached out for Kurt's hand and placed his other hand on Kurt's shoulder. He gave a quick nod to acknowledge Carmen and escorted Kurt away from the lights and out the side door.

The colder air was a welcome feeling on his face and Blaine was relieved when Burt met up with them in the hall, thankful he would have someone to be with him while he found the closest vending machine that offered water. When he returned, Kurt was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, his head on Burt's shoulder and there were tears on his cheeks. Blaine rushed up, sank to his knees beside Kurt, and quickly uncapped the water and pressed a pill into Kurt's hand. "I brought one of the pain pills," he explained, handing over the water. "I thought…" He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I thought you might need it." His hand rested on Kurt's knee, worried eyes raking his face. "You were amazing," Blaine whispered, hoping his sincerity was clear.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and smiled. "Thank you."

On instinct, Blaine reached over to brush away the tears that fell. Then Blaine was in Kurt's arms as he hugged him tightly, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine could hear that Kurt was crying more. "I tried," he said softly. "I tried but it hurt so badly and I missed the last note but it hurt."  
Blaine hugged him back, trying to press affection and reassurance into Kurt's shaking body. "No, no, you did great. It was wonderful; you were wonderful. You always are." Blaine looked up at Burt and he must have seen the sadness in his eyes because Burt was the next to speak, rubbing Kurt's back along with Blaine and saying, "Come on kiddo, let's get you home, okay? You did good up there. You deserve some rest now."

************

Their taxi ride home was quiet, with Kurt leaning into Blaine's shoulder, the pain medication having taken affect and adding to his drowsiness. Burt and Blaine talked quietly while the snow began to fall outside, and Burt was the one who ran back to the taxi when he noticed Kurt's scarf had fallen off his shoulders. Burt helped get Kurt into bed while Blaine made them all decaf tea and called the taxi that would take Burt to his hotel, though they'd offered countless times to let him sleep in their apartment. With a final kiss on Kurt's forehead, Burt followed Blaine back down the stairs.

"You're good to him," Burt said in the stairwell, his voice echoing along the walls.

Blaine felt his throat go dry again. "I try to be. He means more to me than anything."

Burt nodded, one hand in his pocket. "He looks at you the way I looked at Elizabeth," he laughed. "Like he doesn't know what to do with all the love he feels for you."

The smile tugged at Blaine's mouth. He knew that feeling.

"He'll be okay, you know."

Blaine didn't realize his gaze had dropped downwards and stayed fixated on the stained concrete stairs. Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder, and he let out a shaky breath. "It's hard to see him like that," he said, finally.

Burt opened the door to let Blaine through and they both shrugged deeper into their coats through the cold air. "It's hard for me, too. But he's alive and he's going to recover. All we can do is be on his side and let him know we're here for him. And tea never hurt anyone, and we know he loves tea."

"With honey," Blaine followed immediately, and they both smiled.

"I'll come by and see him tomorrow morning. My plane leaves in the afternoon." Burt gave Blaine a nod and a hug. "Thank you for what you do for him. I'm glad he has you."

The snow was falling softly when Burt's taxi pulled away from the curb and the walk back up the stairs melted the snow in his hair. Blaine ran a hand over his hair since he knew the snow had rendered the gel unless now. The curls came loose in his fingers and he dragged his hand back. No use trying to fix it. He toweled his hair off and changed into pajamas, taking the empty cups to the sink and clicking off the lights before crawling in beside Kurt. He'd carefully scrubbed off the cover up earlier, and Blaine could see how bad the bruising was under the moonlight coming in from the window. It had to get worse before it got better, but he wished badly that it would be soon so that Kurt wouldn't hurt anymore. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and pulled the blankets up more before turning over and closing his eyes.


	5. Loser Like Me

"You need to make him jealous."

"What?" Blaine sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Why would I do that? And why would it even work?"

"You said it yourself, you need to do something bold to get him back," Tina said quickly, her voice betraying how sold she was on this idea. Blaine could practically sense the wheels turning in her head, though they were hundreds of miles apart—Blaine in Ohio and Tina in Rhode Island. Tina waved her hand and she leaned closer to the webcam, checking in the smaller box that Blaine could see enough of her eyes and then she stared into his, burrowing the thought into his mind. "I've known Kurt longer than you have. He's always been a diva. A more toned-down diva since you got together, but a diva nonetheless. He's comfortable with you. You need to do something that shakes it up, rattles who he thinks you are. Trust me, it'll be hard at first but then he'll remember how safe and loved he felt with you. It'll work."

Blaine felt his heart sink. He twisted his fingers around each other as Tina leaned back, her face once again in full view. "I can't hurt him. I've already hurt him."

"At this point, it's do something crazy or risk losing him forever. He's already starting to move on. You know that, right? He's trying to forget you."

Listening to Tina's words, dropped down in volume so Blaine knew she was serious, he felt his eyes glaze over. He blinked and looked away. Kurt wanted to forget him. He'd hurt him so badly with the worst mistake he'd ever made—it had never meant anything—and Kurt wanted to forget everything about him. It hurt more than he'd thought it could. He set his gaze and didn't miss that Tina's eyes were pitying and sad.

"He met someone."

Blaine's head whipped up. "What?"

"He's been going out with this guy and honestly, it creeps me out. He's like fifty. And I know Kurt is just trying to get back out there but, come on I can't believe Rachel is letting this go on."

"Is he hurting him?" Blaine asked, serious and stern.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think Kurt would let him." She shook her head and sighed.

"He's fifty?" Sure, at times Blaine felt he could be a little immature but enough to go hurling to the opposite end of the spectrum?

"His hair is grey." Tina confirmed. "He's been married before. Blaine, he could have kids Kurt's age."

Blaine felt sick to his stomach. Imagining Kurt with anyone but himself was hard, but someone old enough to be their father's age? That made his skin crawl.

"I know you're worried about him. And I know he cares about you, even though he tries his best not to show it. The smiles in the Facebook pictures… they're not anything near as genuine as they were when you were with him. It's now or never, Blaine."

He couldn't let him go. He had to try. Even if it failed, it would be better than not doing anything. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Tina's face lit up, readjusting in her chair. "You'll do it?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, but yes. I need to."

She smiled, clapping her hands together. "Perfect! Okay, who do you know that would give Kurt the same feeling that you got when I told you he was dating Walter?"

Walter? Blaine couldn't stop the grimace that crossed his face.

"There! That look, right there."

Blaine sighed, touching his nose and then moving to grab his cup of tea. He swirled the bag around in the water, knowing he wouldn't drink it but needing something to do with his hands. "I don't know, Tina." He wracked his brain, but it was a blank. "Rachel? The homeless guy I give change to on Market Street? Sebastian?"

"Yeah, Sebastian. How about him?"

"Tina…" he groaned, letting his head fall back.

"Why not?" She was practically bouncing in her chair.

"He threw slushie in my face. I had to have surgery because of him. Why would I ever start dating the guy?"

"Kurt would go crazy! That would get his attention, definitely. He would have to find out why and then he'd talk to you."

Blaine shook his head, not believing he was actually considering this. "One second," he said and opened a new window, logging onto his Facebook. He hadn't been on in a long time. He hadn't been able to bring himself to unfriend Kurt so he'd avoided the site entirely to also avoid seeing him. He did a quick search for Sebastian, crushing Tina's plan instantly. "He has a boyfriend. Someone at college."

Tina was quiet for a moment, then ventured, "What about the guy you… um, you know. The one that you—"  
"Cheated on Kurt with in the first place?" His voice was icy, the anger at himself raw and painful. "That would only make him run away faster."

"Well… how—how about…" She stopped, drawing the same blank mind Blaine had.

"Face it, Tina. There's no one."

They were silent for a long time, each being suddenly busy with their pens or cup or hairbrush.

"Blaine?"

"It's over," Blaine whispered, voice threatening to break with the sudden tears in his eyes.

"No," she said definitively. "It's not."

There was fire in her eyes when Blaine looked up, his heart in his stomach and his head pounding. A message pinged in the open chat window and he clicked on it, not expecting anything worth pursuing. His eyes glossed over the page, Tina's words moving alongside his wide eyes as he found himself staring at the profile picture of David Karofsky. "He goes to Scandals every Thursday."

"Tina, I don't think…"

"Oh, come on. What harm would it do?"

"This is the guy who harassed Kurt through high school, the reason he transferred to Dalton. I saw first-hand how scared he was of just going to class, I saw how traumatized he was, how hard he was trying to stay strong. He attacked Kurt. He even attacked me. This… It would kill Kurt." He shook his head, swallowed. "I don't even know if I can make it look genuine. Kurt said he's changed but, Tina, I don't know. And I'd be using him. I'm not even attracted to him."

"You don't have to be," Tina pressed. "You just have to go on a date once or twice, enough to where Kurt notices. Then let him down gently, say you don't see it going anywhere and there you go. You're single again."

Blaine let this idea roll around in his head for a while. "This just seems so wrong."

"Bold, remember?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Shrugging, he agreed. "Okay, I'll talk to him. No promises on a date but I'll talk to him. Maybe Kurt will notice then."

This might scare him away even more. But it's worth a chance. One more shot. This is crazy, but it has to work.


End file.
